headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Decapitation
Decapitation is the process by which the head of a living organism is separated from it's neck through an unnatural process. According to True Blood character Jason Stackhouse, the process is also referred to as "Beheadinism". True Blood: Don't You Feel Me In nearly every example of decapitation, the subject ceases to live immediately once the spinal chord is severed. In some extreme cases however, such as the zombie characters in Return of the Living Dead Part II, some form of brain activity may continue to function even after the head has been separated from the body. Characters who suffer from Beheadinism In film rips Danny Dixon's head off in Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings.]] * Freddy vs. Jason: Jason Voorhees uses a machete to decapitate Blake Mueller's father. This scene is not actually shown, but implied as the viewer sees the man sitting silently and then his head suddenly falls off his neck. At the end of the film, Lori Campbell picks up the same machete and uses it to behead Freddy Krueger. * Friday the 13th: In Friday the 13th, the character of Alice Hardy decapitates serial killer Pamela Voorhees at the climax of the film, thus setting up events for the film's sequel. * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning: Jason Voorhees wannabe Roy Burns decapitates Junior Hubbard with a machete while the latter was racing along on his motorcycle. * Hereditary: Decapitations abound! A child named Charlie Graham is decapitated when she sticks her head out of a car window and it slams into a telephone pole. The body of Charlie's grandmother, Ellen, is stolen from the grave and is discovered in the attic of the Graham's home without a head. Later, Annie Graham, possessed by Paimon, saws off her own head with a piece of razor wire. * Jeepers Creepers * Jeepers Creepers 2 * Maniac: As part of a hallucination, Frank Zito envisions the bodies of his victims attacking him in his apartment. They slowly pull his head off of his body. * Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings: The Pumpkinhead creature seeks vengeance against those who hurt Miss Osie. The ringleader of this incident was a spoiled teenager named Danny Dixon. After having already killed multiple people, Pumpkinhead caught up with Danny, grabbed him by the throat with one hand, and used the other to pull his head. Kid kinda deserved it. He was a dick. * Resident Evil: An Umbrella Corporation employee named Ms. Black was decapitated when she was caught between the doors of an elevator car that suddenly began to move upwards. A medic for the Umbrella Security Service named Olga Danilova entered a scientific research facility called the Hive, which was protected by a laser defense system. While accompanying her unit towards the computer mainframe, a laser beam traveled horizontally down the corridor, beheading Danilova. * Rise of the Damned: In television * Angel :* Angel: Smile Time: Charles Gunn decapitates the demon, Groofus. * Charmed :* Charmed: Ex Libris: Charleeen Hughes is decapitated by a Libris demon. * The Walking Dead :* Walking Dead: The Damned - Numerous walkers are beheaded. :* Walking Dead: The Calm Before - The Whisperers decapitate Tara Chambler, Enid, Henry, Tammy Rose Sutton, Rodney, Addy, Ozzy, D.J., Frankie and Alek, placing their reanimated heads on pikes along the border. In comics * Vampirella, Vol. 4 :* Vampirella Vol 4 2 - Vampirella decapitates several vampires. * The Walking Dead :* Walking Dead 46 - The Governor chops off Tyreese's head with Michonne's katana. :* Walking Dead 49 - Michonne decapitates zombified Gus Strunk. :* Walking Dead 52 - Michonne beheads a walker to save Rick. :* Walking Dead 134 - Paul Monroe slices off the top of Whisperer Joshua's head with a sword. See also * Severed head * Appearances of decapitation References ---- Category:Wolfman, The (2010)/Miscellaneous